A Meta Knight Encounter
by melrose13
Summary: A memory of Meta Knight's and Marth's first official metting. Mostly for reference to The Accident. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Like everyday, I passed by the deck of the ship on my way back to my room at the end of the day. Most days the spot that over looked the setting sun was empty or occupied by lovers. Today I glanced through the passageway, but then stopped when a figure caught my eye. The small person stood idly at the edge of the platform and seemed to be watching the sky. It was rare for someone to be out there alone when the ship was filled with so many people. I seldom saw fighters without companions, even in practice there were onlookers.

The wind blew around the figure, making its cape dance. I caught a glimpse of armor when it did and recognized the "M" insignia embellished on its shoulder. The person was undoubtedly Meta Knight, which explained the petite like structure. As commander of the Halberd, Meta Knight was highly respected and thought of as an unspoken leader. Unfortunately, the respect transposed to fear in most, especially in younger fighters. His yellow eyes would look down upon you with such superiority, that it was a wonder how he'd let anyone come on his ship. But I saw that he was also very composed all the time. Like he didn't mean to be distant, it just happened that way. He seemed deep and thoughtful, more so than any I'd met before. So when I saw him out there isolated on that deck, it made me wonder why I'd never come across him there before tonight. However, he wasn't one I saw much around much in general. The knight didn't seem to be a social being and the only one I ever recalled seeing him with was Kirby. The small puff ball clung to him like a younger brother. And somehow Meta Knight didn't seem to mind. The two had some kind of silent bond, like destiny had sewn them together. The reason for their connection didn't appear to be understood by any, including myself. It just didn't make sense to me how the two could be such polar opposites and yet be complementing in so many ways. It made me wonder how the two's lives had become intertwined in the first place. Had their fates been decided for them long ago or had they defied destiny all together?

Looking at Meta Knight now, even without him facing me, I could tell he was outside of himself. Serious things were on his mind; things that I was beyond question too young to understand. Everyone had their demons, some more subtle than others. And if I knew anything about people's issues, it was that most suffered through them alone. I hated to see anger and misery build up on people near me, even if I didn't know them well. Being alone was something a person chose, but unlike most it seemed to be something Meta Knight chose often. It made me wonder why he was so detached from the social order. Perhaps it was his personality, but everyone needed people to care at some point. Having one close friend couldn't be enough for him. And if he though it was, he was lying to himself. The separation he enforced was so strong that even physically he pushed people away by wearing a mask. He was always shady, never exposed. Something wasn't right with him, that much I could say. But I couldn't help that feel like there was so much more to him than he lead on. I didn't care what his baggage was; no person should have to go through anything alone.

I stepped out onto the metal platform without a second thought, knowing that I couldn't turn back. As I advanced towards him, I wondered if he was aware of my presence. My feet made no sound that I heard and my clothes didn't ruffle or flap in the breeze. For some reason I could always tell when a person was approaching me, especially from behind. This made me wonder if other individuals had the same talent. What if I was disturbing him? I thought. Perhaps Meta Knight had come out here solely for the purpose of being alone. Doubts of my actions swirled around me until I found yellow eyes gazing back at me. At that moment, I forced all anxieties back and told myself to be strong. I was doing this because it was nice, not because I intended to pursue a friendship where I knew one could never exist. Meta Knight and I were too different.

I looked past the knight, not making eye contact and not speaking. In the space next to him, I placed myself and gazed out onto the orange ocean. I could feel Meta Knight watching me intently, perhaps waiting for me to speak. The silence grew between us, and yet on one spoke. I must have thought of a million things to talk about in those first seconds, but none of them seemed viable. He wouldn't care about the weather or the funny joke I heard yesterday. Even though the stillness continued, I sat contently in thought. I heard him shift awkwardly several times before I decided to give him a sign that my intentions were good. In turning my head towards him, we met gazes. In acknowledgement, I pulled my lips up at the edges and formed a small, warm smile. When he didn't look away after a while, I pulled my stare back to the water. Even through the mask I saw his confusion. Doubt returned to me in a wave. Being alone was what Meta Knight had wanted after all, and I had intruded in on his peace.

Guilt swam in with my doubt.

This isn't where you should be; this idea was a mistake. Get up now before you make the situation worse. The harsh voice of reason had no sympathy for this kind of mistake. You know better than this. People never like it when you interrupt them. Why do you think they never accept you?

No matter how hard I tried, this voice always was there to doubt every move I made. I couldn't think positive when I distrusted myself so much. I sunk back in my sitting position, giving into the influence. There had to be a way to escape and forget this had ever happened. It was the best solution. I pondered leaving for a long while, but always found my muscles stiff and uncooperative every time I attempted to move them. Okay I can do this. With one final glance at Meta Knight, I decided to leave.

My anxiety melted.

Where confusion and anger had been before, was now inhabited by content. Somehow, the unease around Meta Knight had subsided. He sighed slightly and released the grip on the end of his cape, something I hadn't realized he'd been holding so tightly. The tension I'd always sensed around him was by some means absent. It made me wonder if my presence had suddenly done this to him. While I knew the walls around him were still present, they weren't being enforced like usual. He was totally satisfied in the moment, which left me in utter shock. All I'd ever known or seen in this man had been distance and isolation. Seeing him this way was unnatural…or was it? Perhaps this was how he really was. This could be the person he never dared to show to strangers, someone that was closer to his true self. Just seeing him this way put me at ease. I found my own guard lying down before him in the silence. So my message of helpfulness had finally been received through the awkward start. It made me smile.

We sat there together in silent satisfaction of each other for quite some time after that. Every so often, I'd peek back at my new acquaintance and be pleased with his expression. The great mystery of Meta Knight didn't seem like that enormous of a challenge anymore. This man was a person and this moment proved it. He wasn't some kind of dark being or robot that many saw him as. His personality was just different and buried deep in crevices no one could detect. I knew digging up what he had worked so hard to hide would be no easy task. But if what he truly was would be anything like this person I saw before me now, he was worth waiting for. Patience was what he needed; nothing more, nothing less. It wouldn't be anytime soon, but as I looked at him now, I knew eventually he would reveal his true colors. It would be selfish to want to know everything about him, even if I did. People were entitled to their privacies and I had to respect if Meta Knight didn't want to tell me a lot. I couldn't put my finger on why, but for some reason this knight intrigued me. His being was more solid than any I'd seen. When I peered into his eyes, I saw a soul deeper than the ocean before me, even if all I could see was darkness right now. If I waited, I knew he'd allow me to let in some light and see the walls of who he really was. I could only imagine how they were painted.

Another hour or so passed before a dark blanket started to cover the sky. The comfortable silence had continued without fail the entire time, which brought me happiness. I'd made eye contact several more times with Meta Knight during the quiet and each time I'd merely smiled and gotten a warm expression in return. Although I could have stayed in that position for much longer, I knew sleep would be calling me soon. With a sigh, I stretched and stood up. Yellow eyes gazed up at me, but I was no longer in fear of them. The soul that was before me was a gentle one, even if he was misunderstood.

"Well," I said, finally. "It's getting late and I'm gonna call it a night." Meta Knight's eyes drifted slightly from mine.

"Wanna come?" I continued. He blinked once before meeting my eyes again. Had no one ever shown him courtesy?

The knight's head motioned in a gentle nod, which made me smile. The first and perhaps the strongest of his barriers broke down in that moment. Once again I wondered what he had hidden so deep within him. Perhaps I was getting in over my head and he wasn't what I hoped he would be. Something was concealed under his skin, but what if it was something dangerous or unstable. Questions swarmed in my mind. Did I want to get myself tangled in a web built by a monster? What if he was what everyone thought he was? The rumors had to have some kind of evidence to sprout them…

No.

Until I found out otherwise, this man was good. In full confidence, I exited the deck walking next to Meta Knight. The wind circled around us one last time before we reached the threshold that lead back onto the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

MEH

Why would I update a one-shot?


End file.
